


94. deleted texts

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [49]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FROM: Unknown Sender<br/>>Whats your name</p>
            </blockquote>





	94. deleted texts

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this except "it was fun" and "I had a good time."
> 
> Oh, wait, no, I have some explanation! The texts go in chronological order and basically cover the series as it happens, up to a certain point. There. That's explanation for ya. B)

FROM: Unknown Sender  
>Whats your name

FROM: Unknown Sender  
>Whats your name

FROM: Unknown Sender  
>Whats your name

FROM: Helena  
>Ive been in this cage for four hours and Im so sc

FROM: Helena  
>Please dont shoot me when you get here I dont think I could take it  
>Do I deserve it  
>Sarah would you tell me if I deserved it

FROM: Sarah  
>if you wanted to be family whyd you climb out the window  
>come ba

FROM: Sarah  
>ive never had a sister before not like t

FROM: Helena  
>I knew we had a connection I knew it youre my sister I knew it come find me come back

FROM: Sarah  
>youre my sister

FROM: Helena  
>Youre my sister

FROM: Sarah  
>im sorry

FROM: Sarah  
>im sorry

FROM: Sarah  
>im sorry

FROM: Sarah  
>im sorry

FROM: Helena  
>I woke up in the hospital and I thought you would be th

FROM: Sarah  
>im sorry

FROM: Helena  
>Where are you

FROM: Sarah  
>im sorry

FROM: Helena  
>Where are you youre not here

FROM: Sarah  
>im sorry

FROM: Helena  
>I still want to make a family

FROM: Unknown Sender  
>Its been a week. Maybe more than a week. Everyone at this farm is nice but I think they are lying to me. Your bullet scarred. I think about you all the time.

FROM: Unknown Sender  
>Where are you

FROM: Unknown Sender  
>Sar h i realy dont want to be ont his farm anymore wher eA RE ou

FROM: Unknown Sender  
>Sa rah Im s oscared

FROM: Unknown Sender  
>Found you.

FROM: Sarah  
>i cant say it. i still cant say it. i thought i could say it but i cant say it.

FROM: Sarah  
>im sor

FROM: Sarah  
>i cant say it.

FROM: Sarah  
>stop drawing us on rachels walls and be mad at me  
>helena please

FROM: Helena  
>I love you

FROM: Helena  
>I missed you

FROM: Helena  
>I love you

FROM: Sarah  
>i

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
